


GPOY

by neera (neerappi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Humor, Nonsense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerappi/pseuds/neera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scrivere una fanfiction è come farci sesso, ebbene sì.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GPOY

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il p0rnfest d fanfic_italia Sul prompt: ORIGINAL - Fanfiction/Fanwriter, porta chiusa a chiave e cellulare spento

Porta chiusa a chiave.

Cellulare spento.

FST scaricata qualche mese prima, quando ancora Fanwriter era presa oltre ogni dire da una coppia, ma che ora si adatta perfettamente al nuovo OTP che ha invaso la sua vita.

Fanfiction l'aspetta su un letto dalle lenzuola candide, con un corpo sensuale e una sintassi impeccabile. Fanwriter si ferma per un attimo a guardarla, trattiene il respiro e si chiede come abbia potuto trovarsi di fronte una bellezza simile. Fanfiction è perfetta: centomila parole minime di trama, adornata con OTP e BROTP che la presentano piacevole agli occhi di molti, ricca di quel mix di generi che la rende unica agli occhi di Fanwriter.

Il momento di stasi si rompe quando l'altra si alza, spostandosi il ciuffo con un soffio ben mirato alla cascata di capelli, ricci come parole scritte in un corsivo illeggibile:

«Allora, vieni?» chiede, facendo l'occhiolino all'altra. Fanwriter si sente improvvisamente idiota, socialmente disadattata e sessualmente arrapata. Non è colpa sua, ma del porn palesemente ben scritto che Fanfiction sembra trasmettere. Davvero, non ha niente da invidiare ad un qualsiasi babydoll di Tezenis.

Fanwriter respira a fondo, dimentica qualsiasi cosa che non sia Fanfiction, al punto che persino Tumblr diventa un ricordo lontano. La sua creazione la cinge ai fianchi con le sue mani, fresche come il lago di cui vorrà parlare nel sesto capitolo. Lei si lascia trascinare verso il letto, la fa distendere, le passa una mano tra quei riccioli di appunti scarabocchiati su ogni rettangolo di carta disponibile.

Fanfiction sorride, palesemente compiaciuta di quelle attenzioni, e la realtà attorno a loro si annulla, perché basta un bacio tra loro e respirare diventa un dettaglio irrilevante. I vestiti, invece, sono un ostacolo. Fanwriter sbuffa contrariata, ma la sua compagna le legge il pensiero, precede ragionamenti che non avrebbe mai creduto di poter formulare, ma che ora sembrano ovvi quando è lei a mostrarglieli. Inarca la schiena, lasciando che i pantaloni della tuta sgualcita sfilino lungo le sue gambe, regalandole un brivido che aumenta non appena gli indici di Fanfiction scivolano dietro l'elastico degli slip, regalandole anticipazioni di trama che sembrano sempre più allettanti.

«Vuoi?» chiede Fanfiction, perché fingere di lasciare un minimo di controllo alla sua creatrice sembra un suo piccolo kink personale, come quando prende lei il controllo dei personaggi, facendo far loro cose che non hanno (apparentemente) il minimo senso.

Fanwriter annuisce, sentendo il respiro mozzarglisi in gola non appena l'aria sfiora le sue parti intime. Fanfiction ridacchia, si morde il labbro inferiore e le rivolge un'occhiata eloquente, tranciandole la riserva di ossigeno una volta per tutte. Poi si china, sparisce tra le sue gambe e in un attimo Fanwriter deve bloccare i propri ansiti con una mano, perché Fanfiction è perfetta, la sua grammatica è perfetta, ogni paragrafo scritto sui polpastrelli è perfetto, specie quando questi salgono lungo la maglia, andando a pizzicarle i capezzoli.

Fanwriter cade preda della sua stessa Fanfiction, ma è felice, è appagata.

E quando tutto è finito, rileggere Fanfiction è un'esperienza che la smuove con la stessa intensità di quando l'ha scritta.


End file.
